To The Four
by SapphireMoons
Summary: Aaron, or otherwise known as Ryou, is a member of Sinnoh's Elite Four, one of the four Heavenly Kings that protect their champion. His journey to such a title begins in the tender age of five, a chartreuse boy with a kind heart and the Bug Pokemon that fell in love with it along the way. Character Backstory.
1. Heartfelt Promises

Chapter 1: Heartfelt Promise

Five-Years-Old…

Aaron could not understand.

Hands small and grubby like every other five-year-old his age, the green-haired boy stared with awe at the differing types of Pokemon — beings that inhabited their planet other than humans themselves — all displayed in vibrant pictures for all of them to enjoy. But yet it was that, that the chartreuse child could not understand.

Noticing his pulled expression of leafy green orbs, his teacher crouched to his eye-level, her kind brown eyes boring into his with mirth-filled questioning, the lime ones innocently oblivious, too focused upon the task before him. When the boy made no notion to move or follow his classmates after choosing their favorite type of Pokemon, she had decided to confront her young student. Taking the cards to display before the boy, each situated within equal length from each other, she smiled as lime orbs finally saw her.

"Is there something wrong, Aaron?"

The boy shook his head, grassy locks framed softly over his alabaster cheeks.

"Is there a type of Pokemon you don't like?"

He frowned, pale pink lips twitching a bit, unsure how to answer.

"Are you, maybe, scared of Pokemon?" She asked, with an understanding look on her face as the frowned expression of the six-year-old morphed into a curious one as if to ask, 'there are people like that?'

"Then, can you not choose for the types you see?"

"No." Aaron said finally as he fell silent once more as if in a deep conflict was undergoing in his mind. Seeing the boy's expression, the teacher could not help but smile. Lips pulled into a small pout, his lime orbs were large with concentration, small fingers drumming the surface of his green colored desk as if to help him in his tedious quest. His short Granny Smith colored locks framed his pouting cherub face, dusted with light pink on the pale alabaster, a single lock standing up from the top of his crown, like a small sprouting blade of grass. Aaron did not know just how adorable he was.

After a small silence, the teacher watched her cute student lift a shy finger, pointing, after making sure that none of his classmates had suddenly entered the classroom without his notice, to a single card off to the side. Following the fragile digit, she found it indicated to a harmless Wurmple, munching greedily on some random vegetation.

Before she could speak, Aaron rushed out of the classroom, a light dust of red on his cheeks until he came to a stop, finding himself in a desolate area of the playground, the climbing rope. Grabbing the braided plastic, the chartreuse boy swung with such ease that an Aipom would have cooed in jealousy as the ease he was able to maneuver himself to the lowest branch of the tree. Even after pointing out and admitting his love for Bug-Types, it still confounded him.

Well, yes; it had meant the same as being confused. His mother had used it once to his father, explaining it to him.

But, to the point of the matter; he was confused. His classmates, friends alike, all, really now that he thought about it; had taken one look at the pink Wurmple and had tossed it aside like it was something foul. But Aaron could not see why. Wurmple was pink, didn't girls like pink? And he was by no means losing in the beauty category. So, why did everyone scorn the innocent Wurmple as disgusting and beings to used as 'training tools'?

Everyone reacted like they had seen a wild Grimer.

Piles of poisonous goo that lived off waste and pollution.

Aaron wrapped his thin arms over his small frame as a chill ran through his spine, pausing in his thoughts as his lime orbs became a dark forest green.

Nothing, was more horrid than wild Grimer and the Muk that sired them.

* * *

Eight Years Old…

The same chartreuse boy fiddled with his pencil, ignoring his teacher and allowing the wooden thing to tap mindlessly on his workbook. Having finished the homework earlier due to utter boredom and frustration over the pitiful state he was in during the weekend, Aaron bit back a flare of guilt, gnawing insistently on his heartstrings, barely woven back together by sheer will.

He had done what he said he would never do.

Blame his Pokemon for his shortcomings, that they were at fault rather than him. It was never; ever; his Pokemon's fault. It was his fault as a Trainer and as a person for being so weak. His Pokemon, his beautiful Bug Pokemon, were beauties in display for the nature of the world to view. The fault was not on them.

The words that he shot to Wurmple after that battle carved themselves onto his already regretful chest, his heart tearing once more as the boy unconsciously gripped his pencil, desk creaking at the small white knuckles that gripped it's side. Wurmple had left. Gone and left having taken his angered and frustrated words to heart when he had returned that night, realizing in the following hour in horror as to what he had done.

The ring of the last bell echoing in his ears, the walk back home and then informing his mother of him running out for a short walk was a blur, Aaron found himself before the tree that he had met his first and true friend. Crystalline tears formed glowing orbs as they trailed his cheeks like they had that night he blamed his friend of his folly, but unlike that night, he wiped them aside; forcing back the tears as a sad smile colored his lips.

"Wurmple, I know you're not here. But I'm sorry." Aaron forced his voice steady. "I did what I promised not to do."

 ** _But, I promise you something else._** The chartreuse boy assured, the orange-red rays of the sunset watching the boy with his vow as his thoughts traveled back to the topic that had befuddled him four years ago.

Within those years, Aaron had made certain of something. No one had the time to scorn the all-powerful Dragon and Psychic types, and yet they still had the spare time to criticize his Bug Pokemon as one of the worse types to consider for defense or offense alike. Trainers, or 'experts of Pokemon' had all said the same.

"They're not very useful. Too low Defense. Weakness to Fire, Flying, and Rock. And offensively one of the worse. Their type advantages work against them. The weakest among the types of Pokemon."

All of them said the same. That it was useless. And pointlessly futile.

But the eight-year-old held no grudge. Nor did he blame them for it. No, the child hadn't even considered it.

…Well, maybe for a couple of immature minutes, yes; but that was besides the point.

Being that if others could not see the beauty and serenity of his future to-be specialty and mastery, then he would just have to show them then. Just how beautiful an adorable Wurmple could spin herself into an indifferent Silcoon, elegant with her silk threads enveloping her round form; until finally, the aerial lady herself made her transcendence as a solarian Beautifly.

 ** _He would show them and the world to see._**

* * *

It was a warm morning in Hearthome, Aaron's plans for the day clear. Throwing on a navy tank top over cargo beige shorts along with a wild grab for his Butterfree net, the grass-haired boy was out the door, stuffing a piece of toast that he mother had hollered for him to eat, a large childish grin over his lips as he waved and blew a crumbed kiss her way. The morning had only risen for half an hour, so there was little action happening in the town as of late, just as the eight-year-old had liked it.

"Ledy!" A cry greeted the little boy as he looked up, his wide orbs glittering wider as he grinned at the sight of the Ledyba, who welcomed him back to the hidden forest area of Route 208, introduced to him by the lovely lady before him.

"Good morning, Lady Ledyba!" Aaron replied, fully converse with the language of his beauties, as his guide giggled before speaking.

 _Hello, Aaron. You are adorable as ever._

The subject of the teasing pouted, ignorant of the increased cuteness of the protrusion of his pale pink lips as a small blush colored his cheeks. "Now, you're just teasing me!"

 _My apologies, my dearest Aaron._ Ledyba chuckled with a small giggle. _But you make it all too easy. Now then, I have some Pokemon who wish to meet you._

"Meet me?" The lime eyed boy echoed in the language of humans, his head tilted to the side as if questioning the given statement for existing. "Why me?"

 _Well, I don't know._ Ledyba replied with slight sarcasm as she rolled her eyes at the human boy. _Maybe because you are the first child to actually understand Bug Pokemon? Or that you look like a tasty blade of grass? It could be anyone's guess at this point._

"That's mean, Ledyba." Aaron teased back with a grin as the Ladybug Pokemon appeared to have snorted at that, tackling the boy to a hug as she latched onto his abdomen, all six of her box-gloved hands tickling mercilessly as the boy cried surrenders in between short laughs. Humming in mock displeasure even though he was well aware that he invited the tickle attack, the human boy pointed at his now dirtied clothing, rising an expectant eyebrow at the enlarged ladybug on his chest.

"You're explaining this to my mother."

 _Just like you will explain the theory of relativity to Rock Types. Don't try the impossible, little one._ Ledyba snapped back as she huffed at his statement, wiggling on his chest. _And don't move. I'm comfortable._

"But we have guests expecting us." Aaron replied, moving to get up, shooting a disgruntled Ledyba off his small chest with a sheepish grin as he waved for the female Pokemon to lead the way.

"After you, my lady."

Buzzing with a soft flutter of her thin wings, she obliged, stealing a nuzzle from the human boy's cheek before flying deeper into the thick forest, a grinning Aaron close behind her, net dancing in the morning wind. Coming to a small clearing of soft beds of grass and the forest enveloping them, the little boy bit back a gasp.

Before him, swarmed a number of Combee, the small insect Pokemon resembling three pieces of honeycombs attached to one another with a set wings on either side forming three smiling faces, all of them curious and welcoming to their guests.

 _It's a human!_ One buzzed by his head as others gathered, black eyes curious as they surveyed him, as if curious to his presence so much, he fell over from their sudden swarm toward his person. _The human we've heard so much about!_

The green-haired boy smiled as he introduced himself, sitting up on his fallen bum, minding the grass stains on the yellow fabric."Hello! My name is Aaron."

 _You understand us?! Do you like honey? Will you serve the Queen like a good little human? Or else we would be forced to attack!_ The Combee bombarded, allowing the boy to flush at the attention he was given.

 _Why does this human have grass for hair?_ Pouting at the barbed question, the eleven-year-old was about to retort when he was sorely interrupted. _His eyes are the same color too!_

 _Hey, human; do you understand us?! I don't think he can understand us. He stopped talking back._ Another one demanded, coming a bit too close to his face for comfort as he collected words for an answer.

"Yes, I can." Aaron chuckled as he held up a finger. "But you all have so many questions. So, to answer all of them, I am Aaron, I have green hair and eyes from my parents, just like you all have silver wings and vibrant ebony eyes. And I love honey just like you all do for your lovely Queen."

 _Our Queen!_ The Combee cooed as they all nodded. _Our Queen is our lady and ruler that we all do not hesitate to protect and please. Will you serve her as well?_ "If she will have me." Aaron replied with a playful grin before a small frown colored his lips. "But do you all know where Ledyba went?"

 _Lady Ledyba?_ One of the triplets confirmed as he nodded.

 _She's the Queen's advisor and she took off a few minutes after you were conversing with us, Aaron. Are you leaving us already?_

The human boy shot the suddenly despondent swarm of Combee an odd look.

"Why would I leave?"

 _Many think that we are overly obsessed of our Queen within the Bug types, while the other members of our Pokemon world, do not particularly care for conversing about honey._ One of the Combee stated blandly, his words flat and almost monotone. _But they don't understand that it is not that we talk about that all the time. Just most of the time._

"Then talk to me." Aaron stated simply, his green orbs blinking as if the answer was obvious, giving each of the shocked triplets a short stare. "I'll be glad to talk to all of you!"

It was a full second before the boy was smothered by a frenzy of excited Combee, all talking at once with vigorous speech patterns his laughter at their antics echoing in the meadow.

That is until a stern and regal voice sounded, but definitely female.

 _Silence. You all are being noisy._

The voice continued, her tone soft yet scathingly harsh. _So noisy that Ledyba had to inform me to order you all to be silenced. Our guest is a guest, not a prisoner for interrogation. Or at least not yet._ Sweat dropping at the words, Aaron looked up from his fallen state on his bum after the assault of the overly friendly Combee who had dispersed, to see the only one who could order the triplet bees to move in such efficiency.

Her slender form an hourglass figure of a lovely yet intimidating lady in an elegant ballroom gown, the queen of the Combee gazed at him with royal ruby orbs, yellow mandibles as sharp as her words. Her ebony corset wrung tight, the yellow-black gown flared out with a hem of gold, her crown of a sole ruby signifying her royal birth, fashioned over yellow locks with black tipped ends, doubled crystalline wings shadowing her back. With one slender ebony arm bent outwards, claw on her gown; the Vespiquen gave him a look as if to ask him how long he was planning to play on the floor.

"Vespiquen, Queen and Mother of all Combee. I am Aaron, the human that you were subjects were warmly greeting." Aaron greeted with a serene grin on his face as he bowed to the Beehive Pokemon, surprising her. Never before had a human ever shown her respect, nevertheless, her titles after evolution. Then the boy turned to one of her subjects, his grin morphing to a small pout. "And you all know that I can understand you but there's just too many of you to reply to all at once; so one at a time, okay?"

 _Okay!_ Her loyal subjects crowed in unison as she bit back a smile.

It had only been a few minutes and not even a full rotation of the sun and the boy had already captured the hearts of her subjects, if she was not careful; the boy could potentially capture her as well.

 _Watch out, Vespiquen._ Ledyba teased beside her as they watched the boy converse with her subjects. _It seems Aaron has a firm hold over your subjects pretty quickly. You may need to compete with whom has control here._

The female bee snorted. _Don't be foolish, Ledyba. My subjects know better than to do that. Besides, Aaron is respectful and kind; he will not lead them astray from my orders._

 _Oh? The cold and ruthlessly cruel Vespiquen attached to a human? And so quickly? I never thought I'd see the day._ Ledyba gasped in a mocking notion.

 _And you still didn't._ The beehive mistress hissed at her best friend. _Aaron is still a child. I cannot judge him for the actions of the fools and elder members of his race. The boy is still pure and kind-hearted, I would rather keep him like that. I does not mean I am attached to him._

 _You never know._ Ledyba warned lackadaisically as she twirled in mid-air, smirking at Aaron who had gotten Honey all over his hands when two Combee had spilled some onto his head, glazing his chartreuse locks deliciously. _Aaron will one day grow up and leave this town, pursuing his dream._

 _Who am I to stop him?_ The Queen shot back, her voice thin. _We've just met, just because I have yet to have ordered my subjects to return, does not mean that I am attached to him._

 _Very well._ Ledyba conceded as she shrugged as she headed off to the subject of their conversation, who was running away from the devious Combee, eyeing his hair like it was a delicious morsel perfectly slathered in honey. _But remember my words, Vespiquen. The boy is the first to understand our language, and therefore, the very first to truly converse and bond with us. Remember my words; the boy is good for you._

The ladybug smirked to the silent queen, before she flew off.

 _After all, this is the first time that I have seen you smile so serenely in a long time, my friend._


	2. Nightly Adventures

Chapter 2: Nightly Adventures

Skorupi crawled idly on the tall grass within his home, his form one of an oversized, pale purple scorpion, not exactly the most inconspicuous Pokemon out there. Teal sclera surrounding ebony pupils narrowed as the sounds of the forest echoed in the night, his white mandibles snapping in anticipation. This was an ideal area, although he had did not particularly care for the temperature. It was a bit too cool for his idealized environment of desert lands, but born here; he had little choice.

Sighing in almost resignation, the purple scorpion burrowed himself within the soft dirt, restating once more how much easier it was to do that in the sand but had gotten to the task in any case. With only his tail claw above surface, the trap was set, and now all be needed was some young Weedle or Caterpie to wander into his vicinity and then, he would strike.

His breed of insect Pokemon were not particularly powerful nor were they notably advantaged towards another, like all the others of Electric, Steel, or of the other sort. But, if there was one advantage that they could have; it was Speed. With enough of a trained and locked target, none was faster than them. And with the best offensive tactic, there was also a defensive one. Be so fast that your opponent could not land a hit on you, and in vice versa; strike your opponent in their frustration and exertion.

Twitching, the purple arachnid nearly smirked.

With a swift jerk of his tail, the scorpion was unperturbed as his prey squirmed and cried out as poison from his claws injected deep into it's soft and unprepared flesh.

Dinner had arrived.

* * *

Aaron didn't usually go out at night for obvious reasoning, and that was because his mother usually never allowed him to do something so dangerous. In fear of her adorable and huggable son being kidnapped, she said with a volley of snuggles and kisses that the chartreuse boy endured with a disgruntled frown, he did not go outside after the sun had bid adieu. He loved his parents, but they were so overprotective.

So. He kinda… sort of… snuck out… but… he wouldn't get in trouble if he wasn't caught outside after his bedtime. He had taken preventive measures for that. He wasn't stupid. He awaited a full hour after his bedtime and also had stuffed his Spinarak doll on his head pillow, the green of the spider convincing enough to be his hair at first glance.

Pulling out a Nest Ball, the boy pressed the button before throwing up the capsule, popping open in the night air to reveal a large, red dragonfly. It's thorax short and wide, with three legs and a pair of silver wings banded with a stripe of orange on each side; a green mask that glowed in the night blinked at it's surroundings before falling on his master, navy blue pupils wide. A dimpled smile frowned as the two small horns of the Pokemon's head sharpened, similar to the flat extensions of his tail, along with white spikes in the center of the tail.

"Yanma!" The red dragonfly cried, its tone almost scolding. "Yan-Yan-Yan-Ma!" _Aaron, you know what Vespiquen and Ledyba said about you going outside at night!_

"I know, Yanma!" Aaron really did. But… "But I really wanted to see the Heracross migration up close and personal."

 _They are a bunch of muscle heads._ The dragonfly deadpanned, hovering with a swagger. _All they do is challenge each other to bash their horns to show off their egos and love to lose Poke cells in their non-existent brains._

"That's not nice, Yanma." The human boy stated plainly, scolding softly as the ruby dragonfly sighed exasperated. "Besides, Ledyba said the same thing about you being airheads, but you're not an airhead."

 _Okay. Fine._ Yanma conceded, before he sent the boy a glare. _We'll look around for the area for the Heracross but if anything. And I mean, anything bodily harms you or tries to for that matter, we're going straight to Vespiquen and Ledyba. And you will be inside and in bed like a good human youngling is suppose to be._

"Fine. That's fair." Aaron nodded after a moment of consideration, before his usual playful grin colored his face, holding out his shoulder for his Pokemon.

"Come on, Yanma! We don't have all night! Let's go!"

Chuckling at his master and partner's enthusiasm, the dragonfly took his place on the boy's shoulder, smiling with mirth at the brisk sprint. Getting a whiff of the previously mentioned 'muscle heads', the Clear Wing Pokemon informed his Trainer directions to the Heracross, Aaron at one point having taken to the branches, tired of looking from a Zigzagoon perspective the boy insisted.

"Where are they?" The boy mumbled as he turned back to his Pokemon with a glimmer of skepticism in his lime orbs. "Are you sure they are coming in this direction to Hearthome, Yanma?"

 _Yes, Aaron._ The dragonfly rolled his navy orbs behind the lime mask of his ruby face. _I would have to be nose blind to not smell them from this distance, they are just a few paces forward._

"So close!" The boy whispered excitedly, having been silenced by the Pokemon on his shoulder for being too loud. "Heracross, the only Bug-Type that is also Fighting, they are rumored to be super strong, Yanma."

 _You've said that more than enough times for me to understand, Aaron._

"But it's true." The boy insisted as the dragonfly yawned. "Meanie."

 _Bite me._ Yanma retorted, snuggling on his Trainer's frame as Aaron pulled out Yanma's Nest Ball.

"Do you want to rest in here?"

 _No. You'd be lost without me out here._

"That's —… Okay, yes; maybe I would." The boy admitted after a pointed look from his Pokemon made him pause in mid-sentence; as he hopped from the lowest branch of the tree onto another, perfecting his landing. Scanning the grounds, the sound of low stomps echoed as lime green orbs widened in awe as he caught sight of his objective for the night.

Bipedal navy beetles, that appeared to be black in the night, the moonlight revealing their true azul exoskeleton as they all wielded a long, pronged horn proudly, signifying their strength and gender difference in between a short antennae with a round tip. Intelligent and vibrant yellow ovals glowed in the night, as strong pairs of arms and legs hung off the torso, spiked menacingly at the joints. Two bone white claws pronged each end of the upper limbs, the lower ones spiked with a singular, as a set of wings hid within the carapace, the glossy shells gleaming in the reflected light of the moon.

"Heracross!" Aaron whispered softly, his lime orbs gleaming.

The boy had no idea how long he crouched at the tree top, but within that entire time his attention was mesmerized upon the Single Horn Pokemon, to the way they fed on the sap of the trees surrounding them from the way they competed in friendly rivalry, gentle and almost docile despite appearances.

"Look, Yanma. There's a female one and a male one."

 _They are all still muscle heads. No discrimination._

"Can't you at least try to be a bit excited for me?"

The dragonfly glared as Aaron pouted, mumbling under his breath.

"And you wonder why other Yanma are scared of you. You're so scary and intimidating sometimes, Yanma; that it's not hard to see why."

 _I beg to differ. Vespiquen clearly has me beaten in that field._

"Hands down." The boy agreed without a heartbeat. None messed with the Queen of the Combee with risking several ruby power gems protruding from less than attractive areas that should not have sharp rocks anywhere at anytime.

Yanma had seen what the queen had done the last time Aaron had gotten hurt. Never before had the dragonfly ever felt so bad for a Houndour who had decided that Aaron was nice bull's-eye for target practice. The next thing the secondary Fire-Type knew, he was the target, as the Queen's personal punching bag for the day. It would have been a week from what Ledyba had informed him from behind a certain Pokemon's back, that the grass-haired boy had deemed that the wild Dark and Fire type had learned his lesson and that all should be forgiven.

It was that damned grin. The innocent tilt of his lips and the playful twinkling of lime orbs that had his Pokemon wrapped around his finger, and the thing was; the boy didn't even know it. Which was why he had allowed the boy to capture him with that capsule, that he would protect his Trainer's innocent smile.

Ledyba was the first to tease him, of course. Being Aaron's oldest friend, the ladybug was quick to shoot him a shit-eating grin as if to say, 'I-knew-it-all-along-and-finally-you-grew-the-Poke-cells-to-actually-see-it!' But directly afterwards, the red-shelled bug pulled him aside, leaving a Vespiquen who watched Aaron like a hawk, as he chatted away with her subjects excitedly without a doubt.

 _Yanma, you have my respect. You did something even the Queen of the Combee could not do. Or at least not yet._

 _What?_ Yanma questioned before he sent a narrowed look. _Do you mean becoming partners and one of Aaron's Pokemon, like officially?_

 _Yup._ Ledyba nodded. _The Queen is way too prideful and too stubborn to allow the boy or at least a human, command her. Even though Aaron literally has her wrapped around his little fingers._

 _I thought she was waiting until he's a bit older._ The dragonfly stated confusedly as the ladybug shrugged.

 _That's her current excuse, since Aaron hasn't really popped the question to her. So they both really don't know where they stand at this point._

 _And I just plowed through the middle of this._ Yanma stated blandly as the ladybug merely nodded an affirmative.

 _Pretty much._

 _Thanks._ Yanma frowned moodily as he shook the memory from his mind.

"Look!" Aaron pointed excitedly. "One of them is flying!"

 _I can do that too, Aaron._ Yanma commented dully as he moved his wings obnoxiously slow. _Flap. Flap. Amazing._

"Yes, you can." Aaron grinned cheekily, unfazed by the sarcasm. "But I've never seen a Heracross take flight."

 _And now that you have, will you go back to bed like a good human?_ Yanma snapped, his disapproval dripping. _It is almost dawn and you are not in bed. And might I remind you that you promised to visit Ledyba in the morning?_

"We have time!" The chartreuse boy waved assuredly. "Just a couple more minutes, Yanma. And then we'll go back."

The dragonfly glared, daring his human trainer to not hold to his word.

Holding up his dainty hands in surrender, the little boy smiled diplomatically. "I promise. I swear on Her Majesty, Vespiquen's fearsome glare; Lord Yanma of the Dragonfly's crystal wings; and Lady Ledyba's painful right swing; that I will do as promised to return before dawn, back into my covers."

Satisfied, the dragonfly returned to his nap.

* * *

Poke. Aaron was not amused. Poke. He was sleeping, dreaming, actually. Poke. It was pleasant. He was in the forest. Poke. Talking and having fun with the Heracross. Poke. They were kind. Poke. And he was telling them about how — Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Something was poking him. Poke. It was annoying. The pokes were getting harder. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. And more excessive. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Did he mention they were annoying? Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke. Poke.

"Gah!" Aaron cried as he sat up from his bed, his Spinarak doll tumbling to the wooden floor of his bedroom. Chartreuse locks sticking up in more directions than the petals of any Sunflora, the eight-year-old pouted in his pajamas, a playful pointed glare at his second Pokemon.

Perched on his bookshelf, a bipedal, yellow wasp waved his twig thin leg idly, his round head turned away. His pointed mouth was upturned, indifferent as his wide red eyes glared with swagger, challenging yet mocking enemies to goad them into something foolish. Black antennae bent sharply in the middle hung over his eyes, adding to the intimidating factor as he held his forelegs in a folded gesture, a feat with his long, conical stingers, each tipped with poison. Thin black legs crossed and backside stinger below a striped abdomen, the wasp was not pleased, if his veined round wings were folded behind his back was any indication.

Beedrill returned the glare with a wide-eyed look, as if to say 'how could it be me?' while Yanma hovered above them at the ceiling, lime mask doing nothing to cover his amusement.

"I was dreaming, B." The human grumbled, oblivious to his cute pout. "And it was a damn good one."

 _You know better than to expect a good wake-up call after that stunt you pulled last night, kid._ Beedrill snapped, his large red eyes narrowing. _Only taking red Toothpick on wings to defend you. Nice planning there, kiddo._

 _Hey. Kid's safe and in bed._ The dragonfly bristled from the ceiling. _What more do you want?_

 _Oh, I don't know._ The striped wasp shrugged, his posture emitting pure sarcasm as he shifted his glare from a huffed Yanma and an exasperated Aaron. _The kid sleeping and safe in his bed, in his house, like a human is suppose to be for the entirety of the night, thank you. Oh, excuse me. A good human is, I mean. The kid's only ten-years-old, for Arceus' sake!_

Yanma was about to issue a scathing retort when the pop of a Pokeball interrupted the morning argument from their Trainer's ebony, orange-striped backpack, to reveal a unpleased Shedinja.

 _You all are an annoying bunch sometimes._ The monotone of the Shed Pokemon deadpanned. _What in the world has all your wings in a twist, Beedrill?_

The exoskeleton Pokemon was the result of one of Aaron's vacation to Eterna City, his mother and father wanting a change of scenery. After getting bored at staring the statue of the legendary Pokemon that an old man told him that it was either Dialga or Palkia or even a combination of both, the eight-year-old gave it a scrutinized gaze, receiving a pinched cheek for his trouble before running off to the nearby forest. And in the midst of his time at Eterna Forest, the ten-year-old had won over the hearts of his sarcastic and bad-mouthed Beedrill along with a stoic and deadpan Shedinja, who had informed it's master that it was genderless and possessed no internal organs.

"What do you eat, then?" Aaron asked, one time in the hotel room. "If you have no organs and don't need to breathe."

 _I filter my nutrients and needed food particles through the wind._ Shedinja replied, levitating before it's yet-to-be master. _I require no food from you, breathing human._

"But if you don't eat, do you know how they taste like?"

 _Taste?_ If the exoskeleton could cock an eyebrow, it would be. _Why would I taste and eat when I do not have the internal organs to sanction it?_

"Out of curiosity." Aaron replied as if it were the most obvious answer. "That's like other people asking me why I talk to Bug Pokemon. I was curious. How did you all communicate? How did you greet each other? How did you all differ and were similar to one another as Bug-types?"

 _And?_ The exoskeleton pressed.

The little boy cocked his head in an adorable tilt to the right. "And what?"

 _What did you come up with?_ The Pokemon replied patiently. _After learning our language and of sorts?_

"That you all are different, of course!" Aaron flopped back on his bed with a large grin as he scrambled to the trolley with his dinner, stabbing the spiced leaves of young Baleef. "Vespiquen likes spiced and aged honey, Ledyba likes the nectar from Cherrim, Yanma only drinks water served with a straw and a occasional milkshake on the side."

 _Interesting._ Shedinja stated. _What do you like, young human?_

"I like a lot of things, Shedinja." Aaron spoke through his salad, swallowing. "I like my Pokemon, my room, the chocolate cookies that the baker makes for me, my parents who take care of me, milk mixed with the honey from my Combee friends… there's a lot…"

 _Curious._ The hovering Pokemon said monotonously, but lightly salted with what could have been mirth. The empty exoskeleton did not know what it was. _Can you help me, human Aaron?_

"With what?" The boy's small blade of chartreuse hair danced curiously, matching his lime orbs.

 _Finding what I like._ ** _Despite my body._** The exoskeleton added lastly as it replied with a negative at Aaron's concern that consuming food would disrupt it's body. ** _It wouldn't harm something that was not there, after all._**

 _Our human snuck out last night with only Toothpick on wings for defense._ Beedrill replied bluntly as Yanma huffed before growling obscenities, making Aaron tilt his head in confusion, not understanding some of them as Shedinja shook the memory from it's head as another feeling entered. This one was different. It was not pleasant. It hurt. Like some stray Pokemon had inflicted an adequate amount of damage to it's nonexistent heart. But as soon as it came, it disappeared.

 _And?_ The exoskeleton Pokemon jested, eyeing his Trainer with a critical gaze, subconsciously scanning him for injury. _The human is breathing and not hurt._

 _That's what I said!_ Yanma cried as he sided the levitating comrade. _Aaron's fine!_

 _This time, Toothpick._ The Poison Bee Pokemon hissed. _But what about the next time he goes off into the night? What if he gets himself hurt with only you to protect him?_

"I'm sorry." Aaron whispered as the three Bug Pokemon turned to their trainer. "I'm sorry, Beedrill; for not telling you and Shedinja about going out at night. I just wanted to see the Heracross, and Yanma is the first one that I thought that could get to Vespiquen the fastest if I ever got in trouble so don't get mad and argue." The three Pokemon exchanged looks as their Trainer sounded like he was about to cry, reading the unsaid words. **_Don't leave me._**

For some reason, whenever any of the three of them left Aaron's line of sight or without Aaron's notification, the little boy that they were fond of — but would rather die to admit or not yet know to acknowledge — would turn frustrated and have the patience of a Tauros in a rampage. Only able to revert back with their arrival into his arms and sight once more.

 _Oi, kid. Relax._ Beedrill broke the silence as he buzzed onto the boy's light blue blanket. _Empty Casket and I are just worried about you, especially since you didn't tell us where and why you walked off into the night. 'Sides, if Queen and Dots came back to see you out of bed, I doubt either of them would let me, Toothpick, and Empty Casket off the hook. And I don't fancy being more like Mr. Monotone more than I already am._

Eyeing the exoskeleton with a wince, the wasp added dryly. _No offense._

Shedinja merely stared.

Aaron tilted his head at the plethora of vulgar jargon out of Yanma's mouth as he and Beedrill began to argue, but as harsh as the words were, they were playful. Smirking at the antics of his Pokemon, the boy giggled before walking to the bathroom, Shedinja floating along after him. After shooing the Shed Pokemon from witnessing less than pleasant sights, the chartreuse boy brushed his teeth and hair, the single blade of hair not working with him to his chagrin.

Returning the three into their Pokeballs, the boy ran off into his sanctuary, after greeting his parents and a breakfast of pancakes.

 ** _What a nice morning._** Aaron thought with a sleepy grin, chewing on a piece of toast swiped from his father's plate, slowing to a walk.

How wrong he was.


	3. Beautiful Nightmare

Chapter 3: Beautiful Nightmare

Vespiquen did not waste time.

The moment Aaron fell asleep at the hidden meadow of their small grove, under ample shade and protected by a legion of Combee under her orders; she immediately turned to the three Pokemon owned by the slumbering boy. Under her scrutiny; Yanma cursed vulgarly under his breath as Beedrill sent a glowering 'I told you so' glare at the dragonfly, while Shedinja stared back at her. Impressive. Only Ledyba was able to hold her glare against her for more than several moments.

 _What happened?_ The queen demanded, issuing an amused look from her best friend. With a side glance at her, the queen ignored her.

 _Toothpick took kid out for the night with only him for defense._ Beedrill grumbled, as the queen and the ladybug's eyes widened.

 _You did what?!_ Ledyba demanded, fire in her glare as she looked at the red dragonfly. _He's a human! A young human at that! I know that he can speak our language but that does not prompt him eligible to run around in the dead of night! Some Pokemon hate humans so much that they attack without prompt! How can you be so —!_

 _Shh!_ Shedinja quieted the ladybug's scolding as it gestured to the child in question, who shifted with a small frown before snuggling deeper into the soft grass, a thin blanket of woven moss over his shoulders. Turning back to the group of Pokemon, the exoskeleton spoke, it's monotone voice reasonable.

 _Perhaps we should relocate to a more private area._

Snapping Ledyba's trap before she could crack another scathing scold, the queen nodded, gesturing to her subjects to protect Aaron before leading the other four deeper into the forest, catching the small relief of Yanma's expression before it caught hers, lime mask paling.

 ** _Oh_**. He realized. She had yet to start with her words for him.

And she wasted no time.

* * *

Wurmple battled brilliantly, finishing his trapped adversary with a swift Tackle as Aaron raised his fist in victory before running to his first friend with a wide grin, words of congratulation on his lips. Catching the pink worm into his arms, Aaron laughed fondly as he fell back on his back, Wurmple's yellow orbs glistening with happiness.

Accompanied with a row of grinning fangs.

Involuntarily, Aaron froze, transfixed by the yellow incisors.

 _Why did you leave me there, Aaron?_ Wurmple whispered in the comforting voice that would help him sleep at night. Only now, it was simply mocking. _Why was it my fault that you lost? You are weak, needing all these new Pokemon to fill up the void of a human I left you as. How pitiful._

Aaron felt like he wanted to throw up. Crystalline tears sprang from his lime orbs as he tried to speak, but the words clogged his throat, not leaving.

 _Have nothing to say?_ The worm shrugged, a huff of exasperation leaving his jaws. _You never had anything but cruel things to say. Always blaming me for your faults and losses. Are you going to do the same to them, Aaron? The same to Vespiquen? Yanma? Shedinja? Beedrill? Ledyba?_

The jaws brushed his thin neck, lightly nicking the terse flesh.

 _After all, you've already condemned one of your_ ** _precious_** _Bug Pokemon._

Aaron screamed a silent cry as he felt the warm blood trickle from the small incisions, steady rivulets streaming swiftly as his body grew cold; the pain exploding at his neck as it pulsed in unison with his heartbeat. Despondent and almost dulled as his pulse grew weaker with every minute, Aaron limply rose a hand to his fatal wounds, feeling the flesh bitten off, warm and sticky. Blearily, lime orbs blinked slowly, barely registering the sight before him. **_Wurmple was eating his flesh._**

That did not bother him as much as it should have. Everything hurt way too much for him to care. Just when he was about to pass out, a familiar yellow caught his eye, behind the pink worm.

Caught the glimmer on his former Trainer's eye, the blurry worm smiled. Then stepped aside, making whatever pain he felt become a distant memory.

Aaron woke up with a small jolt as he sat up quickly, his lime orbs wide and still half-asleep. After a long second, the boy blinked as he glanced at the sun, clearly indicating mid-day as he recognized his surroundings. Startled by his sudden rousing, the Combee exchanged looks as they nodded for one of them to approach, a worried expression clearly on his faces.

 _Aaron? Are you okay?_

Grimacing at his sweat covered forehead, the boy managed a shaky smile.

"Y-Yes, Combee." Aaron breathed deeply for a moment. "I-I'm fine."

No one was convinced with that answer. Aaron himself was not. However, the Combee had enough tact to see that the human boy clearly did not want to talk about it.

"Where is Her Majesty?" Aaron addressed instead, not wanting to divulge into an awkward silence, willing his voice steady. It wasn't. The Combee were silent as the boy's words quickly became a soft plead. "And Lady Ledyba, Yanma, Beedrill, and Shedinja for that matter?"

 _They had went off to speak in private, seeing as you were taking a nap._

"I see." Aaron nodded absently before waving off the Combee who glanced back at his comrades, all of them just as concerned. Aaron was not quiet, unless he was asleep. But even angry or happy, the boy was a ball of energy. Never so silent and desolate.

Staring off into the distance, the boy did not even appear to be actually seeing what his glassy lime orbs were registering. Looking younger than he actually was more so than usual, the Combee were greatly disturbed and helpless as they watched the boy curl up within himself, his fingers clinging on the moss blanket as if it was the child's lifeline.

It was when the first tears dripped on the grass that the Combee sent off one of their own to find their queen. It was too heartbreaking to bear the sight for a secondary.

* * *

 _Aaron?_

The usually cheery little boy under the protection of the queen lashed swiftly, darting away from his nap site with a sharp leap, landing at the high tops of a medium grove, lime orbs wild and glassy with slumber as the queen and the other four Pokemon stepped back in shock and confusion. Vespiquen hovered lightly, her arm reached to where Aaron was asleep a moment ago, Ledyba beside her as Shedinja, Yanma, and Beedrill floated behind them, concerned coloring their faces as the swarm of protecting Combee watched with trepidation.

 _Aaron?_ Ledyba whispered softly, her voice comforting as the human boy made no move from his fetal position at the highest bough, slightly shaking. _Aaron. Look at me._

None moved as they watched the ladybug near the child in a few slow beats of her wings, lasting only a few seconds. But to the queen, it was near eternity until Aaron finally lifted his head, his lime orbs glowing with something she never wanted to see. No longer wild and half sleep, they were now luminescent with free-falling tears colored with guilt and deep regret, breaking the heart that she refused to acknowledge.

But her body refused to listen to her rational mind, as she found herself before the boy as well, catching his sob-racked form into her arms as he tackled her as soon as she appeared. Clinging her dress as if it was his lifeline, she made no sharp barb at the child, instead, ran her claw through his locks, comforting the child as he blubbered several words making no sense at all.

"… Sorry …I'm sorry… — hiccup — …I'm w-weak… — sob — …n-no one's fault… only mine — sob — …all my f-fault…." Aaron blubbered as he broke on into full crying, effectively ruining her ballroom gown as each word cut into each of their hearts with a painful wrench, the queen trying her best as she glanced at the others for a moment. Ledyba had taken to hugging Aaron from behind, whispering sweet nothings to his ear, too low for even her to hear. Shedinja hovered over them, it's expression almost tinted with confusion, stiffly there, as if it was at a loss, not exactly knowing what to do. Yanma gripped the rolled peat moss blanket tightly to display his helplessness and frustration, lime mask glowing with it, awaiting beside a restless Beedrill, arms crossed as he floated, coned spears and all.

 ** _The human boy does not even know. The firm hold he has over all of us. How much we, despite being so hardened and cruel, are so subservient to him._** She thought quietly as she ran small strokes into his chartreuse locks, looking to her subjects. The Combee fortified the tree they all surrounded, the security so tight that not even the smallest Rattata would be able to sneak by undetected, only comparable to the time she called for the greatest defense order. Even her subjects protected the child like he was their heir, never mind that she favored him. The boy just had a way to lace all of them in his little fingers.

It was another thirty minutes in a rough estimate until Aaron's cries softened to sniffles before he succumbed to exhaustion, freely falling into the darkness. Feeling Aaron's grip loosen from her dress, Vespiquen sighed softly as she turned back to Ledyba, who had settled to running comforting circles into the child's back; meeting her look. Nodding, the ladybug waved over Yanma and Beedrill to follow her, reluctant before the queen glared to assure them that it was an argument they would not win, following out the temporary hive.

Turning to Shedinja, the queen nodded, figuring that the exoskeleton followed the plan, who to her relief, did as he returned the gesture before ordering several of her subjects to assist him. Within several minutes, Ledyba returned with thin but strong strands of Cascoon's shed silk, Yanma and Beedrill carrying the rest toward the wax walled corner of the tree, crafting a makeshift bed for Aaron. Carefully carrying him, the queen nearly sighed in thanks that Aaron did not as much as move when she tucked the blanket over him, before she left the hive; meeting the others who had filed out into the afternoon air, the sun blocked off by storm clouds as if the earth was in tune with the child's despair.

 _What the hell just happened?_ Beedrill broke the silence as they all sighed, exhausted at the emotional hurricane that Aaron had pillaged them into. But that did not mean she was not exhausted enough to not narrow her words at the wasp's words. _We leave him in a peaceful nap for a couple of minutes and then return to find him in tears?!_

 _Do not blame my subordinates for this, Beedrill._ The queen snapped, her ruby gaze warning. _My subjects have informed me that Aaron had awoken like this, his breaths short and forehead shined with sweat when he waved them away, probably not wanting to worry them._

 _Stubborn kid._ Beedrill snorted with no humor as the queen had to agree.

 _And that apparently in the midst of his thoughts, Aaron had cried himself back to sleep._ Shedinja took over, his monotoned voice soothing to the bee queen's ears. _To which we had found him, it is something that humans and Pokemon alike share._

They all nodded, knowing the affliction that the boy had all too well.

 _Nightmares._ Yanma voiced the thought in their minds. _But about what? Aaron is the nicest and sweetest kid ever. And coming from us, as Bug Pokemon, that is saying something. We like_ ** _no one_** _. What the heck could his mind conjure up to make him go straight into tears like that?_

 _The subconscious is a strange thing, Yanma._ Ledyba sighed as she shrugged. _It can literally make anything completely sane and ordinary into something so horrendously terrifying that you could not even believe that it was a part of your reality for a moment in your life. Whatever Aaron dreamed of, it was something that impacted him deeply._

 _A past that he is ashamed of?_ Vespiquen dared to ask, as three — with Shedinja at least it appeared to be one, albeit a bit vaguely — pointed looks were shot at her questioning as she returned them evenly to each except Ledyba who held a knowing glare.

 _I knew you would recognize the look on Aaron's face._ Ledyba sighed as she nodded before looking to the other three. _Have you three ever left Aaron's sight or not notify him your whereabouts before?_

Receiving narrowed looks instead of answers, the ladybug nodded, expecting as much. _One day, I had made the mistake of doing the same of leaving Aaron to play in the forest. Several Kricketot had requested my assistance for a moment and seeing as the request was not going take more than a minute to complete, I had taken off, not thinking that Aaron would react in such a way. On my way back which could not have been more than three minutes, Aaron burst out of nowhere, his form shaking and malice in his normally happy gaze. He looked like he was going set the forest ablaze to find me, until he saw me. Jumping into my arms and back to his cheery self, asking me with a pout where I went._

 _You are not the only one who saw the kid's split personality, Dots._ Beedrill cut in, ignoring the glare from the ladybug. _Empty Casket, Toothpick, and I have seen it once each, and to be frank, it was one too many. Do you know know anything about it, being the kid's oldest friend and all?_

 _Unfortunately, no._ The ladybug frowned. _I never approached the topic and neither did Aaron mention it._

 _However._ The ladybug continued with a wary glance at the queen. _Like Vespiquen said, I think it has something to do with his past, before he met me and the rest of you. Something that happened that has been haunting him, rearing it's ugly head in the form of nightmares._

* * *

Aaron awoke dully, head pounding like all of the Pokemon in the world had attacked with their special attacks all at once and had decided to stuff it all in his head. Sitting up while a bit disorientated, the to-be Master of Bug Pokemon blinked as a soft sigh left his lips, all of the events pre-breakdown returning to him as he resisted the urge to curl within himself once more as he noticed his accommodations, smiling lightly as it was most likely Vespiquen who had done this for him, or at least ordered the others to follow her plan.

Wurmple was gone. Aaron knew that much. But his guilt and regret for his actions kept his memory of the worm fresh, just as much as the pain. During the day, his Pokemon's antics with the others kept his mind preoccupied, no time for brooding over the pink worm. But his subconscious obviously was not one to forget, the boy thought with a heavy sigh, rubbing the flesh that Wurmple ate in his nightmare absently.

Finding a hole in the silk bedding, Aaron sent a glance at the gathering of Bug Pokemon, all conversing heatedly no doubt about him as he landed softly, treading carefully in lieu for Vespiquen's sixth sense of finding him. Fortunately, the Staryu of the heavens were with him as he managed to leave the grove undetected, his stride slowing as he found himself alone in a small clearing, a bit off ways from where the others were.

The dirt was soft and lightly disturbed, but harmless enough as Aaron seated himself, the humid air of the incoming storm tickling his nose as he refused to think about Wurmple. The worm was locked away within a dark green chest under his bed, along with his promise, a vow he shared only with the tree and the rays of the sun as his witness. Pulling out a leather string around his neck, the eight-year-old held a small golden key in his hand.

He tried to throw it away. He really did.

But the memory of the pink worm froze Aaron's arm when he had tried to throw it into the vast expanse of the sea, down the unforgiving boulders of a cliffside, even into the ghost infested halls of the Old Chateau. He just couldn't do it.

An idle raindrop landed on the boy's nose as he looked up curiously, grey clouds greeting him as it began to pour, Aaron staring dumbly for a moment before a curse startled him from his blank stare. Beside him, while giving an impressive litany of curses emerged a pale purple scorpion.

 _I was right, Arceus-dammit._ The scorpion swore, it's pair of claws unearthing himself from the ground. _Screw this damned place. 'Soft earth' and 'idle conditions for Bug Pokemon' my arse. Rain, thick dirt, and humans? Screw this. That is the last time I listen to that stupid arse of a Pokemon._

Blinking, it was then that the scorpion realized he had an audience.

It was a child, Skorupi noticed as he eyed his audience. It was obviously a young boy, drenched from the rain as was he, lime orbs glowing with curiosity and awe as he huddled on the ground. Mud caked his cargo shorts as his tank top was darkened by the rain, pale chartreuse locks a florescent green in the storm.

"Are you frustrated too?" The child asked him.

Skorupi huffed. **_Of course he was. He was whisked off into coming here, and then look what in Mew's name happened! His home, trap, food source, and hiding spot all gone with appearance of the storm. That he was frustrated was an understatement as far as the human knew. The hum—…_**

The Scorpion Pokemon one-over his audience once more before narrowing his black pupils at the child. _You understand me, human?_

"Yes." The child gave a small smile. Skorupi ignored that it bothered him that it was small. "But only Bug Pokemon like yourself."

 _What the hell are you doing out here?_ The scorpion blurted before he could catch himself. _Aren't you suppose to be inside and be taken care of by your parents or something? Like the other humans?_

"I'm not that fond of other humans." The boy shrugged as if the species they were talking about were not his own. "They're nice and all but I never really cared for their opinion of several things all too much."

 _Sorry I asked._ Skorupi muttered as he hissed with his mandibles. And to the pale purple insect's surprise, the boy laughed, his chuckles light yet hearty as the boy grinned crookedly.

"You're funny, Skorupi." The child was still grinning. The scorpion did not know whether to be creeped out or happy. **_Wait. He was happy for the human? What the hell did he eat last night? That was the last time he ate Weedle before dawn._**

"My name's Aaron." He was still grinning, but with his hand outstretched. A symbol of accord. Something that the scorpion never associated with. Not knowing what to do, the scorpion stared. But for some reason, the human left it there, instead, his grin drooped.

"But really, I want them to know." **_Who was this kid talking about?_**

"Everyone says that Bug Pokemon are a lost cause. That you all are at the bottom of the food chain and will remain there." The kid was not smiling anymore. That was scaring him more than anything right now. But oblivious to the scorpion's internal struggle, Aaron continued. "But I think differently. You are all so beautiful. I want to show them just how blind they have been to you all." He was smiling again. And for some reason, so was he.

"Will you help me, Skorupi?" The hand was still there.

Within a minute, a small tail pincer joined the dainty hand, soddened by mud and rainwater. Yet, none shone brighter than the twosome in that moment.

* * *

After a thorough scolding from Ledyba and Vespiquen along with another from his mother when Aaron trotted in covered in grime, the eight-year-old soaked impishly in the herbal bath that his mother had prepared for him, as a disgruntled Skorupi did the same beside him, only in a wooden basin. The scorpion muttered curses under the lukewarm water, creating small bubbles as Aaron grinned at his newest Pokemon's moody self.

Exiting the bathroom and returning Skorupi to his Pokeball, the little boy pulled out a postcard that he received two days ago.

It was from Professor Rowan, inviting him to receive a starter Pokemon and become a full Trainer with a Pokedex. His mother was a bit saddened that he was growing up before her eyes, but like his father, accepted that their son was ready to explore the region and the world that they lived in. Of course, without the storytelling of how his father and mother met in their own individual travels would have satisfied him enough.

Here he was. About to start his own journey, with four Pokemon before even getting his starter. Yanma, Beedrill, Shedinja, and the newest friend, Skorupi.

Sighing, Aaron threw the postcard on his desk before pulling out a pen and paper, scribing his reply before a solemn smile curved up his lips, the memories of his everyday escape into the woods, lazy afternoons with everyone, and the way they all glowed beautifully before him, whether rain or shine. They would forever be beautiful in his vision.


End file.
